


Frog-Tie

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Groping, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shibari, Spanking, Spitroasting, give an inch and take a mile, mild exhibitionism, minho is a panicked gay, sorta - Freeform, that's right kiddies, use lube kids, woojin gets ass like he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Okay so Minho might have a Daddy Kink





	Frog-Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Chan and your “does that make me your daddy” comment. Woojin control your husband. But also on a real note don’t say dumb shit to these guys in the hi-touch or in video comments. Please don’t make our boys uncomfortable with us. - S

Minho sat rubbing his temples listening to Chan run his weekly vlive. Already he could hear the internet losing its mind and from the look of amusement on Woojin's face, so could he.

“You're so pink Minnie,” Woojin leaned in close. “Got a daddy kink we don't know about?” Just to spite him Minho's body reacted to the word and another wave of red filled his cheeks. “C'mere,” Woojin patted his thigh. Minho glared but got up and sat with his legs falling on either side of Woojin's knees keeping him spread open.

Normally this was too risky for them to do at work but they knew they were safe in here since Chan locked the door during his vlives and there were no cameras in this studio other than the one Chan currently had trained on him. Laying back against Woojin's chest Minho bit into the collar of his hoodie as his lover's large hand groped him harshly over the thin sweats. “Gotta stay quiet Minnie or Chan won't forgive us,” the words were whispered

“Woo,” Minho gritted his teeth when the hand slipped from the front of his sweats to move under his waistband to palm him through his boxers. Taking a stuttering breath he whispered “you're such an ass.”

“So,” Woojin whispered conversationally, “who do you want to be your daddy Minnie?” Minho flared pink again. “I'm sure Channie wouldn't mind.” Minho shook his head no. Minho loved Chan deeply but Chan was not a daddy no matter what jokes he made. “Do you want me to be your daddy Minnie?” Nodding a small yes Minho felt what little blood that wasn't occupying his face drop to his dick that was currently being teased by his lover. “You want to be my good boy while I eat you out and make you cum from my tongue?” Minho slapped a hand over his mouth to keep the noises back, hips rolling. “Maybe I'll tie you and Channie together with your pretty cock up his ass while I eat you out.” Minho bucked up into the hand. “I'm going to have to join Channie soon Minnie. are you going to cum for daddy?” Minho arched up with a muffled gasp praying he was able to keep the noises inside as he came with Woojin still dragging his hand up and down. “Good boy Minnie, good boy.” With a final squeeze that nearly had him hard again Woojin moved him off, straightened his jacket and walked over to where Chan was eyeing them.

Chan had rolled to the side to wave Woojin over and nearly cut the vlive when he saw his partners. Minho was obviously shaking post orgasm and Woojin smiled like the cat who got the canary. The rest of the vlive went alright but by the time Chan closed everything down he was itching to get home.

“Oi. What was that?” Chan rounded the corner pouting, “you didn't even invite m-” he stopped to stare at Minho who was beat red. “Why are you blushing?”

“Tell him Minnie,” Woojin grinned wide, “or no play time for you.”

“I hate you so much.” Minho pulled the collar of his hoodie over his face. “Leave me to die.” Woojin winked at Chan.

“Minnie,” the oldest kept his voice light, “are you telling me no?”

“I hate you.” Yanking down his hoodie Minho glared up then mumbled really low, “Iwantwoojintobemydaddy.”

“What?” Crossing the room Chan pulled Minho close, “I don't even know what language that was.”

“I said,” Minho huffed managing somehow to flush redder, “I want Woojin to be my daddy.”

“This is the best day of my life oh my god.” Chan was positively gleeful. “Is that what you two were doing? Making Minnie beg for his daddy?”

“If either of you say that one more time I'm leaving you,” Minho sunk back into his hoodie.

“I love you Minnie,” Chan nuzzled into his hair, “let's go home.”

The drive home was blessedly quiet though Woojin and Chan kept throwing amused looks between each other. After a particularly pointed one Minho eyed the door wondering if they were going fast enough to throw himself out of it. Logically he knew that both of his lovers didn’t care about this particular development but it was much harder to ignore the growing dread of them finding out now that there wasn’t a hand in his pants to distract him. The second the van stopped Minho hopped out and all but ran into the house and locked himself into the bathroom. Refusing to look at his flushed faced in the mirror Minho jerked his hoodie off before grimacing at the stickiness in his sweats from earlier as he peeled them off. Cranking the hot water as high as he could stand and flipping on the fan he stepped in letting the hot water run over him. While standing under the spray he didn’t notice the door slipping open until the curtain moved aside and he was pushed up against the wall by the world’s sneakiest Aussie.

“You ran away on us Minnie,” Chan trailed kisses along his neck and shoulder, “Why are you so embarrassed about Woojin?” Minho felt his heart speed up as the hot flush of embarrassment crawled back up. Chan must have noticed the change in his body because the older changed his tone from teasing to soothing. “You know we won’t judge you right?” Strong hands slid from his hips to his back pulling him flush against Chan’s body “We love you and want to do things that make you feel good.” Minho buried his face into the older’s neck. “I’m so sorry we made you uncomfortable.” Minho wrapped his arms around Chan holding him close. “Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight or -”

“Of course.” Minho cut him off holding him tighter, “you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I love you,” Chan murmured. “The water is going to get cold soon and Woojin won’t forgive us if we make him take a cold shower.” Minho chuckled pulling away. “Let me scrub down real quick.” With quick motions both rinsed off the day’s sweat and turned off the water praying that there was enough left for their lover.

“You left me some right?” Woojin sat against the desk looking pensive. “You okay Minho?”

“Don’t call me that in the bedroom, it’s weird.” Minho grinned sauntering over to steal a kiss. “Sorry I freaked out.”

“Sorry we freaked you out,” Woojin cradled his face gently when Minho hovered instead of pulling away. “I didn’t think about it until it was too late.” Minho shrugged pulling him down again. “You’re being cute because you took all the hot water aren’t you.”

“Not all. Just enough to give you some motivation to come back quick.” Minho hummed happily when Chan came up behind him to squish him in between them. “Hi Channie.”

“Let’s go lay down while Woojin showers.” Chan kissed a line down his spine eyeing Woojin over the line of the younger’s shoulder. Woojin smiled kissing both of them before exiting the room leaving the two. Dropping his towel Minho climbed onto the bed motioning for Chan to follow. Crawling between his thighs Chan kissed him softly. “Minnie.”

“Will you…” Minho blushed cherry red, “would Woojin be okay to…” Chan tilted his head, “will he be willing to let me call him that?”

“Daddy?” Chan watched the red bleed down to the younger’s chest, “of course he would.” Minho felt his heart slow a bit. “Want to know something?” Chan’s face broke into a wide grin before leaning down to whisper, “he thinks it’s really hot.” Minho’s breath hitched, “and so do I.”

“Really?” Minho whispered.

“God, yes.” Chan nibbled at his ear. “Oh my god yes.” Chan reached a hand between them to grab at Minho’s erection. “Oh my god Minnie when he was telling me about it I was upset that I missed it.” Minho gasped dragging his nails down down Chan’s shoulders. “Can we tie you up tonight Minnie? Tie you up and let daddy play with you?” Minho rolled his hips up moaning a yes. “Thank you Minnie. Thank you for trusting us. Me and Woojin will take good care of you.” Chan thumbed the head getting another broken noise. “Right Woojin?” 

“That’s right Channie.” Woojin laid next to them. “Minnie,” Minho swallowed thickly turning his head. “Will you be a good boy for me?” Minho nodded his head. “Words Minnie.”

“Yes. I-AH-I’ll be good,” Minho closed his eyes a moment before opening them and whispering, “I’ll be good daddy.”

“Jesus that’s so hot.” Chan stopped, burying his face into Minho’s shoulder, “say it again. Please Minnie, say it again.”

Cherry pink Minho repeated it a little louder, “I’ll be good for you daddy.” Chan’s moan in his ear went directly to his groin. “Do you like that Channie?” Minho felt a little braver now that both his partners were in fact very interested in this. He had been afraid that they would laugh or worse yet reject him. Not even the little Chan living inside his head that whispered encouragement on his bad days had been loud enough to drown out the insecurity that gnawed at them. “Do you want to watch me be a good boy?” Chan whispered a small yes. “Yeah Channie? Want to sit pretty while _daddy_ plays with me?”

“ _Yeeeesssss_ ,” Chan lurched his hips whimpering, “keep talking Minnie. Wanna make a mess on you.”

“Gonna watch as daddy takes me apart?” Minho smirked over at Woojin who rolled up to kneel behind Chan before taking their leader in hand. “I’m gonna let him tie me up wide open and fuck me out with his tongue,” Chan panted, “right daddy?”

“Right Minnie,” Woojin tightened his grip pulling out a gasp from the man, “and you’re going to sit there and watch as I do it. While he moans and whines for me. Begging until he can’t stand it anymore.” Chan’s hand fell away form Minho as the Aussie focused on rolling his hips into Woojin’s hand and moaning.

“You going to cum for daddy?” Minho grabbed the older’s jaw, “say ‘ah.’” Chan’s mouth dropped open and Minho stuffed two fingers in making the man moan, drool already spilling onto his chin. “Suck them.” Chan’s eyes dropped closed as he sucked wetly around the digits between moans. “Channie you look so good.” Hooking his fingers he forced Chan’s mouth open more so he could slide his tongue in with his fingers.

“My good boys,” Woojin sped up his hand as Chan’s body began to tremble. “Channie,” Chan moaned. “Cum for daddy Channie.” Chan’s body reacted instantly and he came with a gasp into Minho’s mouth.

“Channie,” Minho removed his fingers to cradle Chan’s face, “you did so good Channie. You did so good baby.” Placing small kisses against the slack mouth Minho kept murmuring praise while Woojin snagged a towel from the floor to clean them up. “Pretty Channie.”

“Fuck that was good,” Chan blinked sleepily as the haze lifted. “Hmm.” Chan collapsed onto his side smiling at the pleasant thrum in his body and enjoying Woojin’s hands running over his legs. “Minnie’s turn.”

“Do you still want to be tied up Minnie?” Woojin kissed Chan’s bare hip getting a giggle when his breath tickled the other

“Yes please,” Minho rolled up onto his knees stretching his arms over his head, “if you’re still down to do it.”

“Of course Minnie,” Woojin placed a kiss over Chan’s heart, “go stretch for me while I take care of Chan.” Swooping down Minho stole a kiss from their blonde lover before going to stretch out in the middle of the room. “Isn’t he so pretty Channie,” Woojin caressed Chan’s chest as they watched Minho. “Our pretty Minnie.” Minho tossed a wink in their direction.

Finishing the last of the stretches Minho retrieved his green ropes from the closet. Setting the bundles down he joined Woojin and Chan on the bed to snuggle with their leader a bit before he would steal Woojin away.

“How you feeling Channie?” Minho kissed him once. Then again. Then a third time, sliding his tongue in to drink in the moans. Nimble fingers gripped into his hair as Chan arched into him.

“You're not even going to make it to being tied if you keep that up,” Woojin kissed Chan's shoulder watching as his two lovers twined together as if they hadn't just separated minutes before. “Don't you want to play with daddy?” Woojin grinned when Minho pulled back to look at him with dark eyes. “On your knees Minnie.” Kissing Chan one last time Minho climbed off the bed grabbing a pillow to kneel on. “Good boy Minnie,” Woojin placed a kiss on Chan's cheek before getting up. “What's your safeword?”

“Mint,” Minho rolled his shoulders smiling.

“Good boy Minnie,” Woojin retrieved the first bundle. “Hands on your knees until I tell you.” Minho obeyed. “Thank you Minnie.” 

Uncoiling the rope Woojin wrapped it around Minho’s upper thigh and looped it around the ankle before running his fingers under to check the tension and line the ropes correctly. Reversing the pull Woojin finished the first tie, checking again after the final knot was placed. Snagging the second bundle Woojin created a second tie.

“How does it feel Minnie?” Woojin picked up the final two small bundles of ropes.

“It's good,” Minho curled his fingers under the rope, “I'm green.”

“Thank you Minnie,” Woojin kissed the top of his head, “hands to your sides.” With practiced ease Woojin tied and anchored Minho's wrists to the ropes binding his legs together. “How is that Minnie?” Minho rotated his wrists a few times and beamed up a smile. “Good. Safeword?”

“Mint,” Minho hummed. The feel of the ropes sitting against his skin was one of Minho's favorite things. Being tied up under the careful eyes of his lovers let him sink deep into his head knowing that with a single world they would stop everything to take care of him. “So what are your plans for me _daddy_?” Woojin looked up from where he stopped to check the temperature of his legs.

“I'm going to lay you down,” Woojin leaned in close enough Minho nearly leaned in for a kiss, “and then fuck you with my fingers until you cum.” Minho exhaled shakily. “Then I'm going to keep going until you cum again.” Woojin's lips were so close Minho could taste the words as they rolled off the older's tongue, “and again. Until there is nothing left inside of you.”

“Oh my god Woojin,” Minho's heart skipped. Woojin knew exactly how to get him hot and bothered.

“Who am I Minnie?” Woojin pulled back.

“Daddy,” Minho flushed red again under the gaze.

“That's right Minnie,” Woojin smiled. “Now be a good boy for daddy and relax.” 

Minho fought the urge to tense up as Woojin's arms circled around him to gently lower him onto his back. The pressure now being off his knees and ankles already was doing wonders for his comfort so when hands lifted him to place a pillow under his ass Minho sighed contently.

Until the first brush of tongue.

Minho gasp bled into a moan as the muscle circled and flicked against him. Another pass with the flat of a tongue drew more moans. Minho had though he was good with his tongue until Woojin had bent him over and ate him out so thoroughly that Minho could barely keep his legs under him.

“You look so good Minnie,” Chan's voice cut through the moans and wet noises. Fingers brushed along the skin where the ties sat. Occasionally a fingertip would dip below the ropes to check the tension. “Color Minnie?”

“G-greEN!” Minho bit his lip unable to move his hips. “Daddy put something in me. Please.” Woojin's moan rumbled against him. “Daddy please.” The drag of tongue from his hole, up over his balls and along the underside of his shaft had Minho whining. Dipping back down Woojin resumed fucking his tongue in and out getting the younger to spill more moans. Minho twisted and whimpered unable to get enough stimuli to make him cum. 

The first slide of fingers punched out a moan so low Minho nearly didn’t recognize it as his own. The slow slide in and out next to the tongue made his toes curl as his body fought against the restraints. He wanted to touch. To grab Woojin by his hair and ride the smug look off of his face.

“Aww Minnie,” Chan’s voice cooed into his ear, “is daddy teasing you?”

“Fuck you,” Minho panted out, “you two are the worst.”

_Slap!_

The hand connecting to thigh went right to his gut.

“Rude boys get spanked,” Woojin took a moment to check the ropes next to his face. “Are you a rude boy?”

“If I say yes will you spank me again?” Minho licked his lips. The hot sting from the first slap was sending pulses directly to his groin.

“You could just ask to be spanked.” Chan and Woojin shared a look. “We're going to flip you over.”

The pillow moved from under his ass to cradle his face as he was laid on his stomach.

“Pretty Minnie.” Woojin cooed kissing down his spine. Large hands spread him open again as Woojin moved himself back into place. “What's your color?”

“Green,” Minho groaned at the warm tongue returning to it's work.

_Slap!_

The hot sting went right through him.

_Slap!_

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Minho breathed heavily. Both of Woojin's hands where currently busy spreading him open so the open palms striking him had to be Chan's.

_Slap!_

Minho gasped, hips grinding against the floor. He was going to cum if they kept this up.

_Slap!_

The hand came down the same moment as Woojin biting a cheek and Minho couldn't stop himself from cumming as he ground against the floor

“Oh Minnie, you're so pretty.” Chan's voice cooed in his ear. “You look so good with Daddy eating you out.” Minho whimpered as Woojin continued to eat him out. “While he does that I'm going to untie you okay?”

“Kay,” Minho nodded before moaning.

As the knots came undone Chan's strong fingers massaged at the muscles leaving him lax on the floor. Or as lax as he could be with Woojin now using lube to work his fingers inside.

“Remember what I said baby?” Woojin crooked his fingers, “we're going to fuck you dry.”

“Oh my god.” Gripping the pillow Minho arched up his ass into the fingers. “Daddy please. Please fuck me.”

“Not yet baby,” Woojin worked another finger in making Minho's world tilt on an axis. “Almost.” The assault on his prostate was borderline painful but he would die if Woojin stopped. “That's right Minnie. Fuck back into my fingers.” Weakly he rose himself to his knees to follow the order. “Good boy Minnie.”

“Daddy please fuck me.” Minho felt tears pricking. “Please I need it.” The fingers moved faster causing him to clamp down. “ _Ahhh_.” 

“Give me another one Minnie and I'll fuck you,” Woojin cooed.

“Let me help,” Chan kissed his tailbone. 

_Slap!_

Minho rocked forward moaning loudly.

_Slap!_

Knees slipping out from under him Minho came again half sobbing. The flare of pain throbbed from his ass and thighs directly into his dick.

“Up Minnie.” Chan rubbed at a red cheek. “Don't you want Daddy to fuck you?” Minho nodded frantically. “Then you gotta get up.” It took a few attempts but he got his knees back under him. “Good boy Minnie.”

“Daddy please,” Minho didn't know if he had another one in him but Woojin promised to fuck him damn it. “DAHHHH-” The blunt tip entering his body and stretching him wide pushed out the air in his lungs. “ _Oh god Woojin_.”

“I love when you get like this Minnie,” Woojin's voice was shaky. “Fuck Minnie you feel so good.”

“Up on your hands,” Chan chimed in. Minho lifted himself. “Do you want to suck my dick Minnie?”

“Fuck yes,” Minho groaned dropping his mouth open. Usually they did this with Chan in between them but Minho never turned down an opportunity to have both of his lovers at once.

The world dissolved into a fuzz. The only thing that Minho's brain focused on was the slow slide of Woojin in his ass matched by the barely there thrusts of Chan in his mouth. It could have been hours or days that he was between them but that wasn't for him to worry about. The only thing he had to do was breathe and let them drown him in pleasure.

“Minnie,” Woojin's voice filtered through. “Oh shit.” The grip on his hips tightened. A warmth bloomed in his ass making him moan lowly around the dick currently down his throat.

“ _Fuck_.” Fingers in his hair jerked him up and off a half second before Chan came on his chest. “Oh my god Minnie.” Minho whimpered again. “Don't worry. Daddy hasn't forgotten about you.” Chan kissed him. Woojin's large hand wrapped around him making him keen. “That's right Minnie, let go for us. You can give Daddy one more right?” Minho shook. “Let go baby.

_Slap!_

The hit wasn't hard but it was enough that Minho's overstimulated body caved into a third orgasm.

“So good for us Minnie,” Chan held him close. “You did so good.” Another set of hands ran down his body. “Woojin can you get him onto the bed and I'll get a towel?” 

Standing up sucked. He had been on the hard floor long enough that his knees cracked the moment he straightened them out. Minho grumbled a bit but took solace in the click of his partner's knees as they stood up as well. At least they were all in this together.

“I love you Min,” Woojin pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you for trusting us. It means so much to me that you did.” 

“I love you too.” Burying his face into Woojin's neck Minho nuzzled against the warm skin. “Thank you for not being weirded out.”

“Widen your legs,” Chan kissed a shoulder, “we'll get you cleaned up and we can all go cuddle.”

“C'mere,” Minho opened his arms, “mandatory hug.” Chan huffed out a laugh but wiggled his way in. “Love you Channie.”

“I love you to Min,” Chan nuzzled deep into their embrace.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
